Undoux Civil War
This is a Civil War that split the Undoux. Preliminary So, there were two leaders of the Undoux Empire, UltraMewFour, and Annoxew. MegaMewFour wanted to raid some nations for power and money, which would help them advance in technology and get a stronger army. He also proposed they should make taxes lower. Annoxew disagreed and said if taxes were lower, they wouldn't get as much to spend on funding the military, and also, Annoxew didn't like raiding nations because if they allied, said Annoxew, they could become stronger with an alliance then just raiding nations left and right. UltraMewFour called Annoxew a traitor and stormed out of the room. Ultra made an army, when Annoxew discoved this, Annoxew declared war. Battle of Dxnolus This was the first battle. Ultra was preparing when Annoxew troops came rushing upon them. This battle was fought for 2 hours, the troops supporting Annoxew won. This battle was a setback for the UltraMewFour supporters, they were pushed back a lot and they needed to get more troops, while Annoxew troops were advancing. The UltraMewFour supporters ran, and they finally decided they would have to have a better strategy, Ultra decided to lurk in the shadows.... Battle of Olsen This battle was one fought on the capital city, Olsen. Annoxew troops were patrolling the streets, when tons of Setships came and attacked. The Annoxew troops shot misses and plasma at the Setship fleets, but they were no match. Annoxew troops ran, but a general called for reinforcements. Soon, swarms of fleets of Setships supporting Annoxew came. This was the first major air battle of the war, and made civilians and the army realize that the war was going to last for quite a long time. The Setships fired and fired for 3 hours and 21 minutes, neither side was getting anything. Lasers filled the air, there were so many lasers blasting and so many missles, a total of 28 buildings were destroyed. Here is where the Ultras made a big mistake. They retreated, thinking that this would drive off the Annoxew troops. However, that same general (His name was Xavier Annex) called many Setships that supported Annoxew in. They chased the Ultras out of the planet and across many stars, shooting down a TON of Ultra Setships on the way. The Ultras managed to escape, however. Battle of Clamao The Annoxew Setships were in huge numbers. They patrolled everywhere. They had not found out about the Ultra base however. UltraMewFour spotted Annoxew troops and sent Setships and normal troops to defend. There was a tremendous space battle. 200000 Setships were involved in this fight. Lasers filled the air, there were so many that you always hit an enemy and it usually was one you weren't aiming for. Missles bombarded Clamato. The base sent out misses of their own, destroying many Annoxew Setships. 17254 Missles were launches by both sides. Huge amounts of Annoxew supporters were destroyed, forcing the Annoxew to retreat from the missle hell. Battle of Astrect This was a battle on an aquatic planet, Astrect. Ultra Setships were patrolling when the Annoxew rushed in upon them, blasting missles, plasma balls and all supertechno weapons. Ultras held them back for 2 days before the Annoxews retreated, this was also one of the battles where Annoxew was actually in the battle. Ultra never participated, however. Battle of Olsen II This is another battle on Olsen. Annoxew troops had first spotted Ultra troops coming for them and attacked. The Ultras were surprised because it was supposed to be secret, however, a defense satellite out of place spotted them before they could unleash their plan. They fought for a night and a day, neither gaining advantage, when an UltraMewFour general made a mistake. He decided to rush the Annoxews. Tons of Ultra Setships came flying toward Olsen, determined to retake the city. The Annoxews amassed all their army might and unleashed missles, blasts, and lasers on the Ultra supporters. The rush lost because of defensive walls. This made the rush difficult, and made it easier for them to become sitting ducks for destruction. Tons were killed, those who managed to make it to the end fought with the Annoxew but were no match, any escaping Ultra Setships were blasted by the Annoxew. The Ultras were beaten so badly they surrendered. Category:Canon Category:Storyline